User blog:Fireballsyum/Jaxon Sachizado's DBF page (incomplete)
'Backstory ' ' ' 'Appearance/Personality' * Base Form ** Brown hair, usually covering one eye ** Ice blue eyes ** Scar through his left eye ** Rarely shows emotion of any kind, although he does have it ** Very quiet, only opening up to family and very close friends about his feelings or experiences ** Extremely protective of those he holds dear * Leo ** Leo is the embodiment of Jaxon's confidence. He is the most common form that Jaxon uses. Leo is outgoing, flirtatious, and hot-tempered to the most powerful extreme. His main flaws are his temper and his spontaneous nature, which often cause him to make hasty decisions that cost him in the long run. He likes to tease the other forms for making mistakes. His voice is energetic and brash. ** Hair is a literal flame coming up from his head *** If this fire goes out he dies ** Blue skin ** Emerald green eyes ** Gold bracelets that hover around his wrists instead of resting on them due to the fire he creates * Chill ** Chill is the embodiment of Jaxon's calmness and inward negativity. Where Leo is confident, Chill has a void, believing himself to have no worth to anyone. However, Chill's calmness and emotional stability is among the highest of the forms, and he has developed a good standing among Class A for being easy to talk to. His voice is deep, sonorous, and often sad. He makes a lot of dark jokes. A lot. ** Light blue hair; when he uses his ice powers, it turns into a set of ice crystals that come up from his head ** Blue eyes and skin * Wisp ** Wisp is the embodiment of Jaxon's friendliness. He is by nature a kind person and easy to be around, but he tends to go unfiltered and says what he feels almost all the time. To add to this, he sees unabashed good in nearly everyone, and is quite easy to fool or manipulate. ** Green hair flashing with white-yellow “lightning bolts” ** Green eyes * Rush ** Rush is the embodiment of Jaxon's focus and concentration. He nearly never talks while not in control of the body, preferring to meditate and think about life's issues. Because of this, he tends to be quite socially awkward when he is in control, and when he gets distracted (although this does not happen easily) he becomes basically useless. However, he is honest and soft-spoken, and a constant comforting presence. ** Dark blue eyes * Deverius ** Deverius is the embodiment of Jaxon's pride and independence. He is arrogant, aggressive, and often downright insulting. His strength lies mainly in combat and nowhere in relationships. He is fond of predatory animals, and the first item on his bucket list is to ride a tiger into battle. * Baola ** Baola is the embodiment of Jaxon's stubbornness. He is intellectual and theory-centric, never wavering from his opinions. He talks very little both in and out of control, making him one of the few personalities constantly in the back of the overall mind. * Capsule J ** Cap J is the embodiment of Jaxon's analytical side. He is essentially a robot, with all of his mental energy directed at logic and no emotion whatsoever, as well as a lack of grasp on what emotions are all about. He is the smartest of the personalities as well as the most stable. 'Personal Stats' Name: Jaxon “Flipshift” Sachizado Origin: The Boy With Sixteen Quirks Gender: Male Age: 15 - 16 Classification: Human, High school student, Hero In Training Date of Birth: April 18 Zodiac/Horoscope: Aries Birthplace: Minato, Tokyo Weight: 90 pounds Height: 5’6” Family: Colton Sachizado (Father), Ai’ha “Alondra” Sachizado (Mother), Alpha Sachizado (Brother, currently deceased) Handedness: Right Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Martial Status: Dating Mina Ashido Status: Alive Affiliation: U.A. High School, Hero 'Stats ' VS Battles Tier: ' '''Powers and Abilities: ' 'Attack Potency: ' 'Speed: ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: ' '''Durability: ' 'Stamina: ' 'Range: ' 'Intelligence: ' 'Weaknesses: ' '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * ' ' 'Weapons/Equipment ' ' ' 'Alternate Forms ' ' ' 'Mary Sue Test Score' ' ' Category:Blog posts